


I have no name

by IWannaLiveInAFanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: And fanfics, And put the like ten heads in the famous duffel bag, Bruce Wayne is Batman, But I like him so I'll try to write him in, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enjoy!, Gen, He just came back to Gotham, I'll probs add more later, I'm the most unromantic person you'll meet, Idk where is Tim Drake in all these events, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Maybe also a movie, Mostly going by Batman: Under the Red Hood comics, No Slash, No editting we die like robins, OOCs - Freeform, So he's a drug lord now, Somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaLiveInAFanfic/pseuds/IWannaLiveInAFanfic
Summary: "What's your name anyway?""You can call me whatever you want," said the girl. "I have no name."There is a teenager in Gotham who isn't happy with drug dealers having to 'kick up forty percent' to the red helmet guy.Based on Batman: Under the Red Hood for now.
Relationships: Jason Todd&Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I have no name

Gotham City. It's a hard city. And hard cities make for hard people. Doing their best to survive. Making impossible decisions with every turn. Compromising on their morals for just a crumb of safety. Safety only money could provide. It came to no surprise that people more often than not turned to crime to get that _safety_.

But see, _Batman_ didn't like crime. And when he and his many bat-brats came for all the crazies Gotham so graciously offered, first came the lackeys. The desperate people. If you were unlucky enough to come across them on a bad day, no matter how rare those were, you'd be dropped off at a hospital. And medical bills can destroy a middle-class family, the _desperate_ would never see a way out of poverty.

Which is a story Rose Roberts and Liam John more or less share. Kids in an abusive, poverty-stricken household. Drop-outs. Run-aways. Homeless. Doing their damnest not to turn to crime. Taken in by one of the gangs. A vigilante. Broken limb. Hospital.

"The _hell_ you say... _You_ didn't set this up?"

An so Liam repeats to himself, over and over and over again, that he is lucky. His medical bills were paid off. He went back to school. He had a high-paying position, although he still operated outside the law. He had a family, a large, odd family, but one that cared if he ended up in the gutter.

But still, even with all the reminders, being in the room with other drug dealers was mind-numbing. Most of them cared about money and earning more money, poverty long forgotten. Liam felt like a hypocrite. Money was very high on his priority list also. And none of the others had the safety net he does, except for Rosie who sat to his right looking bored out of her mind.

"Then _who_ did?" demanded Freddy.

Liam could almost _feel_ Dave and Vince, Rosie's and his 'bodyguards' for the night, roll their eyes behind his sunglasses. Liam wished he could do the same. But there had been shootouts for lesser things and he really didn't want a bullet in his forehead tonight. Judging by the others' faces, they were already antagonized and Freddy's questions didn't help.

_Great_ , this will end with bullets.

"This is _bull_ , man. Whose party is this?" was a very needed addition from Roger.

"I _thought_ it was you Eastside losers..." said Spiky. Good job at increasing the tension, Spiky. Thanks a ton. "You _already_ rolled over for the _Black Mask_ and I figure you were going to ask us in."

"If you got _any_ sense about you, _you'll_ throw in with _the Mask_. He's got the city in his _pocket_. You can get _fat_ or you can get _dead_ ," said Tama nonchalant.

"So _you_ set up this meet?" said Spiky.

" _Nah_ , I thought it was Chichi."

"Wasn't _my_ meet," said Chichi. Liam was pretty sure his name was Charles but no one alive called him that.

"So we came here for a _play-date_?" Rosie asked coldly. "I've got better things to do than play with you dimwits."

Liam toucher her arm in a warning and she looked at him daring. Rosie had always been a bit reckless and aggressive, so she fitted right in here.

"What _better things_? Play-dates with the _little sis_?" said Roger. Liam narrowed his eyes and was about to-

"You _f*ckwads_ don't talk about her, _capite_?"

Rosie was definitely going to get them killed. Roger _and_ Jimmy, who up until now stayed silent, were about to say something back but-

"The _hell_ with this," said Freddy. "I'm _gone_. You _brain donors_ want to sit around and-"

Bullets rained onto them. The table cracked with every bullet and the gunshot sound rang in his ears. Liam dropped to the ground, Rosie landed on-top of him a second later as Dave and Vince tried to shield them as best as possible.

"It's _my_ meeting," said a voice from above once the bullets ceased. "I invited you."

Rosie pushed herself up to her feet and helped Liam up. Dave and Vince weren't injured, but they were standing close. Up above was a man, _probably_ , with a leather jacket and a gun in his hand. And oh so fashionable red helmet on his face.

"And what is _this_ sh*t..." said Jimmy.

"You wanna _die?!_ There're _easier_ ways to kill yourself!" shouted Freddy's bodyguard.

" _Yeah_. Like yelling at the guy who's holding the _AK-47_." Good point. " _Listen_ to me, you drug-peddling _dirtbags_. You ten are the _most_ prosperous _street dealers in town_. I am offering you a deal. I will be _running_ the drug trade from now on. You will go about your business as usual. You will kick up _forty percent_ to me. That is a much better deal than the _Black Mask_ will give you.

"In _return_ , you will have total protection from both the _Black Mask_ and _Batman._ _The catch?_ You stay away from kids and schoolyards. _No_ dealing to _children_ , got it? If you do, you're _dead._ "

"He's crazy," Rosie murmured.

"Okay, _crazy man_. This is _all_ very generous, but why in the h*ll should we listen to _you_?"

"But Freddy's crazier," Rosie added under her breath.

"Get in contact with Dick," Liam said quietly to Dave. "We got a problem with an _AK-47_."

Just then a duffel bag landed on the bullet-riddled table. Heads of multiple men stuck out. The shock on everyone's faces was genuine. Liam could see the open eyes of Georgie, his recently promoted lieutenant. This was bad.

"Damn..."

"We have a very big problem," Liam could only amend.

"Inside the duffel bag are the _heads_ of all your _lieutenants_. That took me 2 hours. You want to see what I can get done in a _whole_ evening?" said the red helmet guy.

Rosie had lost all color. She stood frozen, staring at the duffel bag, her dark eyes wide. One of her hands slowly lifted and reached out towards the heads. This was very very bad.

"Make _no_ mistake," continued the helmet guy. "I'm not _asking_ you to kick in with me. I'm _telling_ you."

He began to shoot again. By the time it ended, everyone was on the floor and he was gone.

"Forty percent works for _me_ ," Liam heard faintly from another side of the table. He looked at Rosie who still seemed shell-shocked. Red hair all over her pale face.

"Damn skippy."

"Rosie," Liam said softly. "Let's get out of here."

She looked at him and nodded. No one said anything as their bodyguards led them out of the warehouse. Liam knew this would end with bullets. He didn't think, however, that a new player would appear. They needed to talk to Dick, their _de facto_ boss. This changed a lot.

* * *

Jason Todd was many things. A drug addict's kid. A street rat. Ward, and later adopted kid of Bruce Wayne. Robin. _Deceased_.

He didn't know how, but he came back. And he was angry. His murderer still walked the streets. Still murdered people. And Bruce did _nothing_. But he would learn. He had to. Or he would die.

"Hello."

Jason turned around. There, a little farther up the roof, stood a girl. Honestly, she couldn't be much older than sixteen. Her black hair was pulled back, hollow curves on her tanned face, collarbone sticking out. She was dressed to match the shadows, but even in the dark, he could see how short and skinny she was. A malnourished Latino kid.

Jason was sitting on the edge of the roof overlooking the Gotham Harbor. A large shipment for the Black MAsk was supposed to come in later tonight. It was pretty high up and there were no stairs or elevator. So how did she get here? Or better yet, how did she find and sneak up on him?

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Liam and Rosie told about your little deal," she said tilting her head. "And I'm here to tell you I don't like it."

"You're upset your dealers backed out of selling drugs to children?" said Jason. "Go home, kid. It's for your own good."

"Not you too," she groaned but quickly went back to slightly wondering, calm voice. "Actually, no. We need the money you demanded. I'm sure Roman won't miss a few grands, but we need the money."

"Are you the daughter of some gang leader? Did Daddy send you?"

"I don't have a dad," she said in that same damn child's 'why do birds fly?' tone.

"Sorry, kid," said Jason. Though the helmet masked any pity face he could have offered.

"Don't be. I never knew him."

Oh. "I lost my dad too when I was young," said Jason. "But listen, kid. You should head home. It's going to get really dangerous really fast."

"But will-"

"There you are!" a voice called from the other side of the roof. Pulling herself up was the red-headed woman. She reminded him a bit of Barbara, especially in the dark of the night. But he's seen her before. She was one of the newer drug dealers in Gotham. Rose or something. He never found out who she was working for, it was surprisingly hard information to find.

"We were worried sick," she continued glaring at the younger girl. Then her eyes landed on Jason. " _What_ are you doing with _him_?"

"I just wanted to ask him to not take out money," said the girl before looking at him with puppy-eyes. "So will you? Please?"

"Fine, whatever," Jason caved in. He shouldn't have. But Jason really needed them out of here before the shipment arrives. He looked at Rose. "But I mean it, no dealing to children. And no one finds out. Or you'll end up in a duffel bag."

Rose glared at him but wisely decided not to respond. The Latino girl, however, yelled an "Yes!", dropped to the ground and hugged him. Jason was so shocked for a few seconds that he didn't react until Rose dragged the girl away.

"Dick's going to have your head," said Rose. "And with a new crazy in the city. You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm one of the kind," the girl responded with a bright smile.

"And you," Rose called out. " _You_ stay away from her."

" _I_ didn't go to her," Jason shot back. "Keep a better eye on her."

"We intend to," Rose said glaring down at the girl. Which reminded Jason-

"What's your name anyway?"

"You can call me whatever you want," said the girl. " _I have no name_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I really hoped you enjoyed. This is my first post so if you have time, please tell me what you think. I absolutely take constructive criticism, especially about canon characters personalities but please just don't be mean. Sorry about all of the mistakes and any missing letters, mainly k or d cause my keyboard doesn't always type them out and I don't always notice. Till next time!


End file.
